tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =168 cm | weight =67 kg | gender = Female | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Spear. | likes =Candy. | dislikes =Vegetables. | talent =Discipline and punition. | enemy =Assassin of Noon. | imagecol =Violet. }} Lancer of Noon is the Lancer-class Servant of Lord El-Melloi II in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. She fights along her Master as one of the members of the Faction of Noon. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name 'is 'Baba Yaga, the Witch of Discipline, in russian folklore and Slavic mythology. Lancer is told to be a shapeshifting witch who haunts a old hut in the russian forests. Although told to be Anti-Hero of ambiguous nature in the modern tales, she was once a queen mother of three dragon sisters who Ivan Korovavich had killed. To avenge her daughters Lancer summoned a spear and a shield made of fire and flames and went to battle him, burnng armys and towns with both spear and shield until Ivan came to fight her. The two fought and the witch wasn't able to win the battle, escaping to forest for her life. Some time later she was graced by the visit of a young girl named Vasilisa Prekrasnyy '''also known as '''Vasilisa the Beauty, who would later become a princess and heroin on her own. Lancer offered to the young girl her spear and shield to use the fire to illuminate her family's house but the girl should complete tasks the witch imbued her. Though knowing the spirit named Vyi in Vasilisa's doll would help the girl do the tasks, when completed Lancer gave the spear to the young girl, but kept the shield to herself. Ther's no story counting how or if Lancer died, but is possible that she lived to see the fall of Vladimir Krasno Solnyshko's reign as is told that she laughed while his majestic palace turned to dust. Is known that Vasilisa killed her stepmother and stepsisters with the spear. Appearance Lancer is a beautiful woman in her thirtys. Different of the tales, her Master notices carefully that she wasn't actually a old human eating hag, but a femme fatale of the type that no man could resist for so long. She wears a witch-like hat and a dress, both of a vivid tone of violet and uses a lipstick of a wine tone of purple that are the same of her eyes. She wears a spear that seens to be made of burning rock and skulls with lines of magma in it's interity from the rod to the blade and spearpoint. She also is constantly floating with her volumous lily-like white hair sensually wavering around her face and hidding her left eye. Her legs in the legend are so beautiful that rendered her the tittle of "Golden Legged Witch" although the most recent fairy tales recount of her having just the bones of her legs and being unable to walk naturally, granting her the tittle of "Bone Legged Witch". Personality Lancer is a femme fatale, a seductress, the type of woman that loves playing with the imagination of men, something that deeply irritates her Master once he's her main target of fun. She doesn't like to be called "hag" or "old woman" and seriously dislikes Saber's manners due that. Rather than being a cannibal witch, Lancer seens to be a teacher-like individual who loves children. She loves the members of the Dragon Kind and provokes Rider constantly. Lancer loves fighting although her legend says that she is very lazy (something that is actually truth) and doesn't like to do her own household necessities. She have fun when fighting Saber of Night and as she showed in their fight, she can be very provocative mid fight, even kissing her opponent and trying to imbue him to love her through charm magecraft. She also is a very moody and entered a rage state when Assassin stole her spear, but was capable of clearing her own mind and working with her Master and Caster to recover it after some conversation between them. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities